


安乐公的酒

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [24]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 府中新进的小婢在一树繁花后掩口而笑。没有亲历就是好啊，不会看着葡萄美酒的颜色想到血。他知道，哪怕是毒药，那人也会眉头都不皱地喝下去。
Series: 三国 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Kudos: 1





	安乐公的酒

**Author's Note:**

> 西晋背景

安乐公刘禅近来迷上了酿酒。  
洛阳的日子在热闹之上浮动着空虚，就像隆冬的御苑中用绢剪成的花朵，艳而无味。世子刘恂对父亲的新爱好毫不惊讶，只是命人按刘禅繁琐的要求去收集原材料，再送回马道里的府第。  
非长非嫡，本来是轮不到他做这个世子的。然而正如人们所知道的那样，太子璿死于成都之乱了。血气方刚的北地王早在亡国之日便了却了自己和全家的性命。还有他的三哥西河王，于景耀年间病卒。新朝的恩典下来后，父亲毫无预兆地指定了他。那时洛阳的官员都认定刘禅行为荒悖，倒也没有太多的阻挠。  
此间乐，不思蜀也。刘禅醉心于摆弄那些瓮瓮罐罐，指挥仆婢运水，亲手择洗上好的稻米，滤去酒曲的渣滓，放到一起。寒冷的空气中并无酒香，可是看刘禅脸上抖开的皱纹，已经是陶陶然了。  
据说这还是曹操特意呈给献帝的方子，九酝春。

北方的冬天，白昼很短，仿佛游走于高墙上的猫，稍纵即逝。为了获得更多的温暖，人们生起了火，也顺手扯下了夜幕。浩瀚的星空有无数只眼睛，一次又一次地拷问人们的记忆。  
今天是上元。刘恂以为父亲总要有些表示的。那酒，也该酿好了吧？他从一开始就把这件事看成一个既定的仪式，无甚悬念。  
刘禅笑容可掬地接受他的奉觞上寿，言谈甚欢，只字不提蜀中。明烛将正轩映照得如同梦境。  
三天后刘恂终于明白了父亲的意思：  
“年都过完了，你还在瞎想些什么？”

春天来得如此迅速，不知不觉竟到了寒食。百姓们遵循着那个千年前的规矩，而勋贵家仍冉冉飘出轻烟。人们往来于柳荫榆钱下，谈论着朝中的新闻。  
听说樊建，蜀汉的尚书令，新朝的给事中，在皇帝垂询诸葛亮治国之事时，公然为邓艾申冤。  
刘禅对这件事很不爽。邓艾是什么人且不去说了，这桩公案怎么都不该由樊建来提。一瞬间他几乎要按照传说中的句型向那个过于公亮的臣子吼叫：“长元！你忘了邓艾灭蜀之仇了吗？”  
总有人不肯忘记的。可是他却把他们辜负了。君臣之义已尽，他又有什么资格去责怪他。  
酒的气味……似乎不大好了。

天气渐渐热起来，人们脱下缯衣换上罗衫。按流程，酒都可以酿出三茬了。然而刘禅仍然没有启封的意思。  
“父亲。”刘恂终于忍不住出声提醒。  
刘禅眼中含着淡漠，只盯着钓竿下的丝线。水面波澜不惊。年轻的世子语气怏怏：  
“您再酿下去，这酒就成醋了。”  
府中新进的小婢在一树繁花后掩口而笑。没有亲历就是好啊，不会看着葡萄美酒的颜色想到血。  
他知道，哪怕是毒药，那人也会眉头都不皱地喝下去。

六月徂暑。七月流火。  
几乎是一夜之间，洛阳的大街小巷感受到了凉意，像是一口刀从背后插过来。刘禅望着天上圆满无缺的明月，微微一笑。大概，走了这么远，只有这一轮清光是不会变的。  
中元是这几年来新兴的节日。有别于清明祭祖的堂堂正正，这个日子是专门留给孤魂野鬼的。巫者在祭坛上旋转，用嘶哑的嗓子，吟唱《国殇》和《礼魂》。他看着邻家的孩子们去洛水边放河灯，自己反身步入后院，打开了那份劳动成果。  
从瓮中捞上来的酒难喝至极。他一边坐在地上自饮自酌，一边对着虚空说：  
“你的信，我收到了。”  
他没有什么可告慰他的。唯有用最荒诞的皮相，藏住那剔骨夺魄的思念。

泰始七年，安乐公卒，谥曰思。子恂嗣。  
“思”是念终如始的意思。

2014年8月


End file.
